


100 Words - Any Other Way

by ErinDarroch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, BAMF Leia Organa, F/M, HSLO, Romance, Sex, Smut, Wordcount: 100, hanxleia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinDarroch/pseuds/ErinDarroch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am easily the wordiest, most verbose and sesquipedalian person I know. I love words. I have a great time using as many of them as I can, as artfully as I can arrange them. I'm not so good at being concise. This was an exercise in working under limitations (precisely 100 words), and while I'm not sure I've mastered the skill, I quite enjoyed it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Words - Any Other Way

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

“I should have known you’d be like this,” Han panted against the heated skin of Leia’s throat. 

“Like what?” She rose above him, firmly astride his hips, her dark eyes flashing. She reached up to gather her hair atop her head, and grinned down at his expression. “What am I like?”

 _Stunning._  
  
_Amazing._  
  
_Incredible._  
  
_Fucking magnificent._

  


“Bossy.”

She rolled her eyes, and then slowly, deliberately rolled her hips against him again. The heat between their bodies fused them together. 

Han’s eyes rolled, too, right back in his head. He groaned. 

Leia smirked.

“I don’t know any other way to be.”

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-


End file.
